villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Diablo (Diablo)
Diablo is the Lord of Terror and one of the Great Evils that rule the hell. He is the title character of the computer game series Diablo. He is known as the Lord of Terror and is one of seven siblings who collectively make up the "Satan" in Diablo''s setting: Diablo himself has appeared in every installment in the series and is considered a mascot of sorts for the series. History ''Diablo 1 Diablo ruled the hell for ages alongside his brothers during The Great Conflict, but was betrayed by some of them along Baal and Mephisto. As revealed Diablo 2, however, before they were banished, they captured Izual, an angel that sent his forces to attack Hell. From Izual, they know about secrets of Worldstone and it's shard can be used as Soulstone. With this vital information, they willingly let themselves banished to Sanctuary, which then imprisoned by a order of warrior known as the Horadrim, which they have planned all along. Diablo spent two centuries slowly corrupting the Soulstone that imprisoned him thanks with information from Izual. In time, he was able to extend his influence into the surrounding area and also ifluence both King Leoric and his archbishop, Lazarus, as well. The King proved too strong to fully possess, so the Demon took his son, Prince Albrecht. Then Diablo immediately orders Lazarus to painfully brainwash the king that went insane by what Diablo done, which also made him vulnearable. After brainwashed the king, Lazarus then turn him into the Skeleton King that obey his commands. Diablo then began to shape an outpost of Hell within the catacombs that ran beneath the town of Tristram. By spreading terror into the surrounding countryside, the Demon was able to attract many heroes who came to cleanse the land of evil. By the time the strongest of these heroes, which is actually long lost Prince Aidan, older brother of Albrecht reached this goal after destroyed Lazarus and his former father. Though, he had become fully influenced by the power of Diablo because horrified that his brother was used as Diablo's vessel. In his twisted state, he believed that the only way to fully control the Demon was to plunge Diablo's Soulstone into his own head. This, of course, was exactly what Diablo had planned as the Demon now had an even stronger body to use to find his brothers and complete his ultimate plan that he formulated with his brothers long ago... ''Diablo 2'' Diablo, after struggling with the adventurer's soul for some months, manage to take complete possession of his body, starting his quest to reawaken his brothers. As told by Adria in Diablo 3, before he start searching, he manipulate the adventurer to met Adria and recruit her as his servant. Then, before went on separate way, Diablo impregnated Adria so she can prepare a spare vessel should his present plan and his part of that plan failed (as well as bestow her a power that enable her to discard her humanity physically and mentally in order to become a pure demon with immense power as revealed in Reaper Of Souls). Here, it's revealed that his and his brother's banishment were actually all a set-up, as their plan were to be imprisoned all along in the soulstones, as they would be able to reach the Worldstone, a celestial artifact of enormous power, thus using the heaven's power against themselves. Izual, the fallen angel that met by another heroes, reveal this as well. Diablo, whom eventually fully possessed Aidan and use the moniker as the Dark Wanderer, traveled throughout Sanctuary and managed to release his brothers, Mephisto and Baal from their confinement. Once reunited, Mephisto opened a portal leading to Hell, so Diablo could reclaim it and start a all-out attack against the heavens. Unfortunately, Diablo was defeated by the new band of heroes and his soulstone destroyed. But he and Mephisto able to give Baal some time to corrupted world stone, which prompt Tyrael to destroy it, as well as have a spare plan with Adria as his new servant. ''Diablo 3'' Diablo returns in the third installment in the series, this time with a slimmer form rather than his previous muscular body as side effect of using a female vessel. It is revealed that Deckard Caine's niece, Leah, was the daughter of Diablo and served as his host. Upon the deaths of the last two Lords of Hell, Belial and Azmodan, Diablo took control of Leah's body and mounted an assault on the High Heavens thanks to Adria's manipulation (which from there became one of three main antagonists in Reaper of Souls along Malthael). This time, however, he had obsorbed the power of the Black Soulstone given by Adria, the artifact used to imprison the Lords of Hell, effectively becoming the Prime Evil. Although his human body had been severely injured by Imperius, Diablo deforms Leah's body so he can challenged the Angel in his true form. He impaled Imperius with his bladed arm and tore down the gates into the High Heavens, where he attempted to corrupt the Crystal Arch. Unfortunately, the nephelam hero, who track him from Sanctuary managed to defeat his servants and met him at the Crystal Arch, where a final battle took place. In the end, Diablo was destroyed and consumed by the Black Soulstone, and both the stone and his corpse were tossed off of the High Heavens. The stone, however, founded by Archangels when the Heaven recovers. Reaper of Souls Despite the destruction of his vessel, his vengeance over his loss still burns, as he ended up trapped in the Black Soulstone. Despite this, he able sent Adria a vision of his return. His soul, along with his siblings' eventually freed once the battle between Malthael and Nephalem heroes ensues. During the battle, they were absorbed by Malthael to defeat the hero. But Malthael was defeated, and his essence freed in process. Personality Diablo is a personification of evil, meaning he has no mercy nor pity over anyone inherently. Also, he is very clever and diabolical (though technically not on the same level as Mephisto's), and will do anything to achieve his goals. This includes manipulating Aidan (the Dark Wanderer) to impregnate Adria so he can use her daughter (Leah) to later use as his vessel to become the Prime Evil. He also enjoys inflicting fear over his enemies, which is why he nicknamed the Artist of Terror. It's also said that due to his fear mongering power were very immense, the power itself also made him unable to feel fear (or rather the true fear as he still capable of feeling agitated when Nephalem hero outsmart him) Gallerys Diablo_Lord_of_Terror.jpg Zsplashscreend.jpg Wrath-screenshot-94.jpg Schaefer 13.gif Diablo8678.jpg Diablo Raneman009c.jpg Diablo phase3.jpg Diablo artwork.jpg Diablo 3D render2.jpg Diablo 3 Hungary Wallpaper 4 by kex596.jpg Diablo head 1.jpg Diablo Fire Nova.jpeg Diablo artwork (5).jpg D3-poster-diablo.jpg Behind-the-scenes-wrath-17.jpg B (3).jpg A (4).jpg 7658561200x1000 0 (3).jpg !Diablo Heroes Rend1.jpg Images (368).JPG 9524f6fba97fbac8410db91fbe5b7426.jpg External Links *Diablo in Diablo Wiki *Diablo in Devil Wiki Category:Demon Category:Dark Lord Category:Diablo Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil from the past Category:Warlords Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Siblings Category:Titular Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Fearmongers Category:Parents Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyers Category:Satan Category:Sadists Category:Clawed Villains Category:Mascots Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Brainwashers Category:God Wannabe Category:Male Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Child-Abusers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Monsters Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Neutral Evil Category:Omnipotents Category:Revived Villains Category:Cataclysm